


Ficlets

by silo18



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silo18/pseuds/silo18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How it might've happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sirius was looking at Remus, but then, it was an unusual day that didn’t see him looking at Remus at least once. James had never noticed, and Peter definitely hadn’t. Remus though… Sirius was never too sure whether or not Remus had caught on. There had always been something about Remus, an odd fascination that meant Sirius’ eyes were unconsciously drawn to him. 

For his part, Remus was well aware of the covert glances sent his way. He had been now for two years, and they were in sixth year. He honestly didn’t know if it, whatever -it- was, had been going on for any longer than that. Sometimes, when Sirius was completely engrossed in what he was doing, he would permit himself a glance or two of his own.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Sirius that acted first. It was always going to be, realistically. Remus knew that if he did, Sirius would certainly reciprocate, but even so, he somehow didn’t feel comfortable doing anything. Sirius solved that problem for him, and fairly conclusively too. 

“Moony, come for a walk with me?” Perfectly normal. Sirius was careful not to give any hint of what he was thinking - not in his tone, or the inflection, or even the body language. Remus wasn’t sure what was going on, but he certainly wasn’t expecting to be pushed back against a wall as soon as they were round the corner, with Sirius’ lips against his.


	3. Chapter 3

Remus still couldn’t get over how being with Sirius was so much more than he’d expected. He’d never quite realised he was missing out on so much by keeping quiet all that time. Sirius was sweet and thoughtful, when there was no one else to see, and an excellent kisser, as far as Remus was concerned. They were a lot closer just as friends now as well; they talked more and knew each other better. He decided that he definitely liked this, whatever it was. The only thing was, did Sirius really want to deal with his furry little problem?

 

Sirius absolutely loved being with Remus. Kissing him for the first time, after fantasising for so long, was beyond belief. Remus was an amazing kisser. Sirius liked just watching the sandy haired boy study, the look of complete concentration on his face. He liked knowing that he could help Remus, that he could cheer him up when he got too down because of his furry little problem. He definitely liked being with Remus. The only problem was the his guilt that he retained from the Snape incident.


	4. Chapter 4

Sad, serious conversations were rare between the two of them, though Sirius conversations were plenty. Somehow, they had always avoided the fact that Remus didn’t feel like he deserved Sirius at all, because of his little furry problem, and Sirius still felt too guilty over the Snape incident to be entirely confident in their relationship.

“I’m sorry.” Remus stared. Sirius had chosen that with which to break the silence? “No, really. About the Snape thing. I really am.”

Remus shook his head in disbelief. “It was a long time ago. I’m over it now. Besides, don’t you think I had enough time to be angry then?”

Sirius just shrugged moodily. “It was only a year ago. I shouldn’t’ve… I mean, I just… I’m so sorry, Moony.”

Remus shook his head, leaning towards him and stroking his cheek gently. “Sirius, I’m over it. Honestly. And if you can forgive me what I am, I can forgive you almost anything.”


	5. Chapter 5

James and Peter still hadn’t worked it out by Christmas of seventh year. They hadn’t noticed the stolen moments, the near constant glances, the lingering brush of hands that all the girls had noticed long ago. Lily dragged Remus to the library a couple of days before the end of term, citing a need to ‘catch up’.

“You and Sirius then?” Remus stated at her for a moment, unsure how to react, until Lily smiled at him and took one hand. “It’s okay, I won’t say anything. I just wanted to be sure. It’s just very cute, is all.”

Remus shook his head and started laughing. “Well now that you know my most secret of all secrets, what about you and James?”

Lily pouted before shaking her head. “That, my friend, is a secret. Mainly because I’m not sure myself. We’ll see what happens New Year’s Eve.”


	6. Chapter 6

Remus was at the Potters’ house from the 29th on. James needed lots of help setting up, so all three Marauders were enlisted for the effort. Lily, Marlene and Mary joined them on the morning of the 31st, to help with some final touches. Mr and Mrs Potter had decided to attend the ministry ball that evening and then stay in a hotel until James had gone back to school, giving him a completely free house.

James’ house was massive, and with the ridiculously long list of tasks they all had, Remus and Sirius didn’t find any difficulty in creating excuses to be out of the room at the same time. If those tasks always took a little longer than they should have done, nobody commented.


	7. Chapter 7

Ten minutes to 12 and the party was very much a success. All of the seventh year, most of sixth and even some fifth years were there. And of course, they were all at least mildly tipsy. At least. Some people were already looking for people to kiss at midnight, but the majority were just planning to go with whatever happened.

Five minutes to, and Remus made an excuse to the girl who was obviously hoping to kiss him, and headed outside. He ‘needed some air’. The night air was crisp, and yet somehow not too cold. Remus suspected James had had something to do with this, the garden being a popular spot for couples to retreat to.

Four minutes to 12 and Sirius managed the escape he’d been attempting for the last fifteen minutes. Some girls, he decided, are really just too persistent. He found Remus flat on his back, staring at the stars. He momentarily considered getting him up, but then lay down next to him, turning onto his side to face him.

One minute to and the chaos inside had truly started. Everyone was concerned with who they were going to kiss, and so didn’t head outside, or even notice the two missing boys. They weren’t talking, they were just alternating between watching the stars and watching each other. Somehow it felt more intimate than any chatter ever could.

10 seconds to go and the countdown started indoors. They both turned towards each other, smiling softly and almost bumping noses because they were so close. Each could feel the other’s breath on his face and it was incredibly tempting to ignore the countdown and kiss early.

5 seconds, and Sirius did just that. He didn’t bother to wait any longer, just moved his head the tiny distance required and pressed his lips to Remus’. He could see the smirk in Remus’ eyes, but soon found himself very much distracted.

Twelve minutes past 12 and the boys finally broke apart. Sirius nodded towards the house and Remus smiled, took his hand and started walking. They pushed their way through the crowd and finally made it up the stairs. Sirius had his own room, of course, so they locked the door to keep the rest of the world out. Normally, they were quite loud, but this time was different. Gentler, more special. What they usually did was nice, but sometimes planning made things special.


End file.
